So Much For Scolding
by Goku's Donut
Summary: "She was still supposed to be mad at him; upset that he'd caught her off guard during battle; indignant that he'd embarrassed her with a bed of failed projects…; touched that he'd gone out of his way to make new memories for her; steamed that he'd kissed her so… so…inappropriately amongst their comrades!" - Chrom/F. Avatar, hints of Frederick/Sumia and Lon'qu/Lissa


Gingerly, Robin dipped her toes in the water, not at all minding the subtle crash of waves that soaked her coat and bottom. Her cropped, honey brown hair billowed restlessly in the salty air as she cradled her knees to her chest and buried her chin within its warmth.

Idly, she watched as Frederick and his beloved walked at a leisurely pace, arm-in-arm, across the beach. If one were closer, they could almost see the telltale signs of pink kissing Sumia's cheeks as the Ylissean knight all but showered her with a bouquet of sweet nothings, each lovelier, albeit _cornier_, than the last. It wouldn't be too long now before the Pegasus knight tripped over her own footing and triggered her husband's futile attempt at ridding the beach of seashells, rocks, and other such items in hopes of saving his wife from any _fatal_ accidents.

Surprisingly, no such thing happened. In fact, Robin could almost say that Sumia tripped purposely, bringing Frederick down with her in a flurry of one-sided laughter as they both crashed against the wavy seashore. Of course, Frederick immediately launched into an onslaught of apologies and concerns, only to be silenced by a tender kiss from his clumsy lover.

Feeling as though she were intruding, Robin averted her gaze.

She pretended as if the tightness in her chest was a mild case of heartburn, the burning in her cheeks a result of too much sun (despite its golden rays melting against the sky in a collage of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples), and the shiver in her limbs was from the chill of the water. Try as she might, however, it just didn't do.

As much as she wanted _not_ to think of it, the memory of Chrom kissing her… the way he did - _a hand cradling the small of her back, the other snaked along her jaw, his lips, though tender and loving, filled with the passion of a seasoned warrior as he'd nipped at her bottom lip, all too eager to slip his ton…_ - was as vivid and as real as the swell of Lon'qu's cheeks when Lissa cradled his hands in her own, searing its way into the crevices of her ever-filling mind like a blacksmith forging weaponry.

The beach was free of bandits, their bloodied corpses long since removed from the beach, and everyone was either scattered abroad with their beloved, or stationed around the bonfire, eating and joking and laughing with each other.

Unconsciously, Robin prodded the sea of soldiers for a mop of cobalt locks, and, almost forlornly, sighed, turning her back on the happy crowd, all the while ignoring the nagging flush of her cheeks. She was still supposed to be _mad_ at him; _upset_ that he'd caught her off guard during battle; _indignant_ that he'd embarrassed her with a bed of failed projects…;_ touched that he'd gone out of his way to make new memories for her_; _steamed_ that he'd kissed her so… so…_inappropriately_ amongst their comrades!

By the time Robin had exited her daze, she'd nearly rivaled Olivia in hue, especially when she'd noticed the result of her trance. The tactician pretended she didn't see the traces of her finger in the sand, its calculated pattern spelling out a minor cause of her embarrassment.

"So, you _did_ like it."

Robin jumped in her skin at the sound of her husband's voice and whipped around to meet amused, cerulean eyes. "C-Chrom! How long have you been here?" she squeaked, immediately turning her back on him to swipe a hand through the sand message, cleaving it in two like a sword penetrating an enemy.

"Long enough to know that you didn't _completely_ hate my message," he answered, his laughter clinging to the salty air like dew on a leaf. He didn't miss the way Robin sunk into her coat, no doubt unamused at his teasing. "Sorry," he apologized with a final chuckle before joining her side. "Truthfully, I just came to see how you were doing. You've yet to join us by the fire and everyone was beginning to worry. And… well, I-"

Robin chanced a glance at Chrom. "And by everyone, you mean _you_, right?" she cut him off, casting him a knowing smile. She giggled when he flushed. "Don't worry, Chrom. I'm not mad, so there's no need to apologize."

"Look, I… wait. Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised in slight disbelief. When she nodded, he released a relieved sigh and smiled. "Oh, good. That's wonderful! I'd almost thought you'd storm off again."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, er…," the future Exalt stumbled, "because I upset you earlier when I… uh…," he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

An awkward silence settled over them, save the gentle crash of the waves that blanketed the shore, as both Lord and tactician alike flushed red in memory of the event. Eventually, it was Chrom who broke the silence, clearing his throat as he sought the curve of her wrist. Robin chanced a peek at him, all too aware of the caterpillars worming their way towards her stomach as a result of his touch.

"I know you weren't all that impressed by those… _gifts_ earlier," he chuckled, looking back to dig in his pocket, "and I know that you've accepted my apology already, but in the event that you hadn't, I made this for you," he murmured, slipping a bracelet fashioned out of seashells around her wrist. While it certainly looked better than that broken, battered mess of shells he'd made earlier, even Robin could see the chipped edges of trial and error framing this jewelry - he must've really poured his heart into it.

"It took a while to make," the prince admitted, "since, naturally, I'm adept at smashing things."

Robin was at a loss for words, chestnut eyes trained on the trinket curled around her wrist as she murmured those two little words that often sent the prince's heart aflutter. "Oh, Chrom… You didn't-"

"Does it make you happy?" he suddenly asked, turning to face the sea, whose waters were bathed in the moon's glow, if only to hide his own, growing embarrassment.

She smiled. "It's… certainly a sight I'll never forget," Robin replied honestly, repeating the same words she'd used earlier. "Thank you, Chrom."

He took a deep breath. "I'm gla-"

Chrom's words died on his lips when he turned back to meet Robin's gaze. He hadn't counted on her shifting next to him. Why, she was so _close_ that their noses were almost touching, that he could feel her breath warm his cheeks… as if she were trying to…

Quietly, Chrom cupped Robin's cheek, unable to resist the warmth in her irises, and meld his lips over hers, all too aware of the squeak he'd earned. Not quite ready for a repeat of his earlier advance, the Ylissean prince wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, pulling her flush against his chest, and merely reveled in the fact that not only did she not struggle against him, but melted in his arms, sighing in contentment as she returned his gesture with a tender press of her own, the caterpillars nestling in her stomach bursting forth as a released cage of butterflies.

* * *

Author's Note: My very first Fire Emblem story - Chrom/F. Robin is one of my OTPs next to Frederick/Sumia, Lon'qu/Lissa, and many more. This piece was spurred after reading the Summer Scramble DLC conversations between Married Chrom/F. Robin. It's pretty cute. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! :)

By the way, the pattern Robin traced into the sand spelled "Chrom & Robin 4 Ever." Yes, _Chrom_ traced that into the sand for his wife, as well as made her a broken necklace out of seashells; burned some fish; made a collapsed sand castle and a half-built raft; and prepared a fruit salad (which was invaded by bugs). All terrible, but endearingly sweet gestures in an attempt to give her new, happy memories.


End file.
